Ultimate Regeneration
The power to heal from any damage if so much as one cell remains. Ultimate physical variation of Regenerative Healing Factor. Also Called * Complete Regeneration * Immortal Regeneration * Perfect Regeneration Capabilities The user can heal from any bodily damage completely so long as one cell or even molecule remains. Unlike lower levels of regeneration, there is apparently no "core" required for the regeneration to occur, as any single cell that survives allows the user to completely recover. Because the cells and telomere lengths are constantly regenerating and rejuvenating, users do not age, can recover any damaged body parts, and sustenance requirements are drastically reduced, to a point where the user attains a form of immortality. Even the separation and destruction of the head is pointless, as the user can simply regenerate an entire head or body, repairing any and all brain and nerve cells to perfect working order, keeping the user's mind intact. Users are effectively immune to drugs, disease, and all harmful foreign substances, and will be forever in their optimal health and physical prime. They are immune, or at least highly resistant, to telepathic attacks, since the regenerative power restores brain cells to its unaltered state, blocking one's mind from any attacks or invasive attempts. Aside from complete recovery, the ability is also adaptively intelligent, meaning it will not multiply harmful cells such as tumors, but instead repair the sick cells to their original, optimal healthy forms. Also, the user does not require to turn twisted limbs in the right orientation manually for regeneration to occur. Even if something is jammed into the body, it will not prevent regeneration as it can simply shift the obstacle to make the recovery complete. If the user gains the ability after birth, then the ability can also heal any and all birth defects such as heredity illnesses and unformed limbs. The user's regeneration is so powerful, that their blood may be laced with healing properties as a side effect, allowing them to heal others via transfusions. Applications * Accelerating Regeneration * Bone Regeneration * Contaminant Immunity * Disease Immunity * Head Regrowth * Healing Blood * Immortality * Injury Immunity * Limb Regrowth * Mental Regeneration * Nerve Regeneration * Pain Suppression * Psychic Shield * Reforming/Regrowth * Regenerative Durability * Self-Resurrection * Self-Sustenance * Supernatural Survivability * Thermal Resistance Associations * Absolute Body * Absolute Condition * Adaptive Regeneration * Biological Manipulation * Body Manipulation * Health Manipulation * Immortality * Infinite Supply * Life-Force Generation * Regenerative Cloning * Regenerative Empowerment * Regenerative Healing Factor * Resurrection * Supernatural Cells Limitations * Complete destruction of the body can kill the user. * User may still feel pain. * One Hit Kill will kill the user before regeneration occurs. * Soul Removal and Temporal Erasure can kill the user. * Users of Healing Factor Nullification/Irreversible Destruction can prevent wounds from healing. * Users of Healing Erasure can remove this power. * As this level of regeneration depends on the functionality of the cells and/or molecules, those with abilities in association with radiation, can obliterate their healing factor to the point of ceasing functionality. * May still need to breathe, making Deoxygenation-based attacks effective. Known Users See Also: From A Single Cell. * Fiammetta (TF2 Freak) * RED Vagineers (TF2 Freak) * Soljah (TF2 Freak) Gallery Fiammetta Ultimate Regeneration.gif|Being able to regenerate on a cellular or molecular level, Fiammetta (TF2 Freak) can recover from her head being cut off, blown to bits, or even with her brain being somehow destroyed. She can also be immune to all forms of contaminants, especially poisons. RED Vagineer.jpg|Unlike the rest of the Vagineers, the RED Vagineers (TF2 Freak) have a far more powerful healing factor, meaning they can not only regenerate their heads, but especially their brain as well. Additionally, they can also replicate themselves once they are blown to pieces or even once their limbs have been dismembered. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Healing Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Regeneration Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Absolute Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries